Les lunettes dorées
by neomina
Summary: Rebuscando entre los libros de la biblioteca de la Casa de Acuario, Camus encuentra las gafas de su predecesor. Camus & Milo. Yaoi.


Navegando por la red a la caza de imágenes de mis chicos favoritos me topé con un art del que yo creía que era **_Dégel_**, pero no. La autora explicaba que era **_Camus_**, que había encontrado las gafas de **_Dégel_** y se las había probado. De ese art nació esta historia.

Lo de las gafas doradas viene dado por el hecho de que ellos son Caballeros de Oro. Confieso que al principio pensé en cambiarle el color a la montura de las gafas de **_Dégel_**, ya que tanto en el manga como en las OVA'S parecen ser de color oscuro, pero al final no me decidí :P.

El libro sobre el que estaban las gafas de **_Dégel_** iba a ser el **_Heptamerón_**; es un libro de corte erótico-romántico, escrito por la reina francesa _Marguerite de Angoulême (_reina consorte del rey _Enrique II de Navarra_), pero tenía mis dudas acerca de que ese libro, que no he leído, incluyese imágenes así que al final opté por no mencionar título alguno.

* * *

Les lunettes dorées

No había pasado demasiado tiempo, poco más de un mes, desde su llegada al Santuario. A diferencia de los días de las semanas anteriores, esa mañana había amanecido nublada. Desde la ventana miraba al cielo gris. Cúmulos de gran tamaño, que por su forma le recordaban a una especie de coliflor gigante, mantenían oculto al sol.

En el exterior, el aire olía a humedad y a rosas. Excepto por el susurro del viento, todo estaba en silencio.

No podía salir. Tras ventear el aire cual experimentado sabueso, su maestro había puesto fin al entrenamiento, enviándolo de vuelta a la Casa de Acuario. Se avecinaba tormenta.

Sin sorpresa vio iniciarse el aguacero. Empezó a llover muy despacio. El cristal fue llenándose poco a poco de pequeñas gotas que se posaban en él sin hacer apenas ruido. Llovía despacio, pero sin descanso. En pocos minutos la lluvia había empañado por completo su visión. Aún así, siguió frente a la ventana. Empujó el vidrio y tendió la mano bajo el agua. Sonrió al sentir el fresco cosquilleo de las gotas estrellándose contra su palma.

En su Rouen natal, los días de lluvia le gustaba caminar bajo ella, hundiendo los pies en los charcos que se formaban sobre el empedrado irregular durante el camino de vuelta de la escuela. Era agradable quitarse después los calcetines mojados y calentarse los pies frente al chisporroteante fuego de la chimenea. ¿Habría alguna chimenea en ese enorme Templo?

Tenía la mano empapada. Al meterla dentro, unas cuantas gotas se escurrieron desde sus dedos hasta el alféizar. Miró alrededor, buscando algo con qué secarse, pero no había nada cerca salvo su propia ropa. Luego de un par de restregones, la humedad pasó de su mano a la piel de su estómago a través de la fina tela.

Había empezado a tronar y un rayo centelleó en el horizonte. La noche había llegado de golpe. De un salto bajó de la silla a la que se había encaramado para poder llegar a la ventana. Tenía hambre, pero aún faltaba un buen rato hasta la hora de comer. Con algo tendría que entretenerse.

Fue hacia la puerta. Cuando salió al pasillo este estaba vacío y silencioso. Avanzó a oscuras por el corredor. A cada poco, el destello de la luz de los relámpagos, colándose por las ventanas de las habitaciones que se abrían a ambos lados, iluminaba su camino.

Iba a regresar a su cuarto. En esa dirección tan sólo estaba la salida y esa enorme puerta de madera que permanecía siempre cerrada. Cada vez que pasaba por delante, sus ojos se sentían irremediablemente atraídos por ella. Entonces, algo llamó su atención. Fijándose bien, pudo apreciar una delgada línea de luz amarillenta que brillaba a ras de suelo; justo bajo la puerta. Apuró el paso, sintiéndose invadido por una extraña emoción. Esa luz provenía del interior de la habitación que tan celosamente se escondía tras la hoja de madera labrada. Quizás podría, por fin, descubrir qué ocultaba. Empezó a correr. Un cosquilleo extraño le puso la piel de gallina. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la certeza de que en el interior de aquella estancia había algo maravilloso.

Se detuvo unos pocos pasos antes de llegar. Alargó la mano y dio un paso tras otro hasta alcanzar la manilla de la puerta. Giró la muñeca y escuchó un suave_ click_. Estaba abierta. Empujó, pero la puerta no se movió. Lo intentó de nuevo y tampoco lo logró. Pesaba demasiado. De nuevo oyó el _click_, aunque esa vez indicaba que se había cerrado. Volvió a girar el picaporte y a empujar y, entonces sí, la puerta cedió.

Levantó la mirada. Lía estaba a su lado. Por encima de su cabeza la mano pequeña de la muchacha estaba apoyada en la madera. Sonreía. Lía siempre sonreía. Desde su llegada a Grecia no había visto en su rostro ninguna otra expresión. "Ella te ayudará en lo que necesites", le había dicho su maestro. Y lo hacía, como en ese momento. Le agradeció el gesto a la joven con una rápida sonrisa y entró.

Una biblioteca…

Eso era lo que se escondía tras la puerta. Libros… Montones de libros… Cientos… Miles… De distintos tamaños y colores. Alineados en estanterías que cubrían por completo las paredes, desde el suelo hasta el techo.

Se adentró en el lugar. Percibía un olor intenso y agradable. Allí dentro olía a papel, tinta, cuero… Caminó hasta la estantería más cercana y acarició los lomos de los libros que le quedaban al alcance de la mano. Grandes, pequeños, gordos, delgados, suaves, rugosos… Cada uno era diferente al anterior. Fue leyendo los títulos. Algunos los entendía, estaban escritos en francés; también pudo identificar los caracteres del que se había convertido en su nuevo idioma, pero la mayoría no lograba comprenderlos. Demasiadas palabras que no tenían sentido para él. Letras que parecían estar escritas al revés, pequeños dibujos compuestos por líneas cruzándose entre sí u otras que no eran más que pequeñas ondulaciones. Al llegar al final del estante tomó un libro que parecía estar fuera de lugar, tumbado sobre los demás.

Se sentó en el suelo y lo abrió. Los libros le gustaban; estaban llenos de historias interesantes y emocionantes. Le gustaba su olor, el tacto de las páginas… Acercó la nariz al papel e inhaló. Las hojas guardaban un olor cálido, familiar…

A la luz de un relámpago un destello titiló en la librería de en frente. Devolvió el libro a su lugar y gateó hasta allí.

Encima de un libro de pastas marrones descansaban unas gafas de montura oscura. Las tomó con cuidado y despacio, primero una y después otra, desplegó las patillas. No pudo resistir la tentación de probárselas. Se las colocó sobre la nariz y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que las gafas, demasiado grandes para él, no se le escurrieran.

Miró al techo. Parpadeó repetidamente. Esas gafas debían estar estropeadas. Veía peor que sin ellas; todo estaba borroso. Se las quitó y observó minuciosamente los cristales. Estaban sucios; quizás si los limpiaba vería mejor, así que agarró el bajo de su camiseta, pero, antes de que la tela hubiese tocado el cristal, su mente pensó que debía detenerse. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo o alguien no quería que lo hiciese.

Volvió a ponérselas. Esta vez las gafas resbalaron por su nariz y al llevarse las manos a la cara, para evitar que cayesen, sus dedos se estamparon en los cristales.

Ahora estaban aún más sucias.

¡Camus!

Esa era la voz de su maestro. Dejó las gafas sobre el mismo libro y corrió junto a su mentor. ¿Serían suyas las gafas? Nunca se las había visto puestas, pero, quizás, supiera de quien podían ser…

0-0-0-0

-¡Estás aquí!

-Sí… -fue la distraída respuesta de Camus.

Milo observó el impaciente ir y venir del acuariano de un extremo a otro de la librería.

-¿Qué buscas? –le preguntó.

-Las gafas –Camus se detuvo por un instante para mirar a Milo mientras le respondía.

-¿Las gafas? –el escorpiano se sorprendió ante la respuesta-. ¿Desde cuándo usas gafas?

-No son mías –el de Acuario sonrió ante la expresión de extrañeza de su compañero-. Son… De alguien…

-¿De alguien? –la respuesta del francés no le había aclarado nada.

-Sí. Yo las encontré aquí –mientras hablaba seguía rebuscando entre los libros-. Al poco de empezar mi entrenamiento. Estaban sobre un libro de pastas marrones. Lo recuerdo con claridad –esperaba alguna otra pregunta por parte de Milo, pero al no escuchar nada más su ansiedad volvió a apoderarse de él hasta que sintió unos tirones en la pernera de su pantalón.

Miró abajo. Milo estaba agachado a su lado y sonreía.

-Según creo recordar, a los cinco años eras un poco más bajo que ahora.

Camus miró al griego. Tenía razón. Llevaba ya un buen rato escudriñando esos estantes y no había caído en algo tan obvio. Le sonrió a Milo y se acuclilló a su lado para tomar de sus manos el objeto que le ofrecía.

-Gracias –dijo. Estaba sintiéndose algo tonto.

-De nada.

Milo sonrió. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Sabía que en ese momento Camus estaría reprochándose el no haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle y la expresión que se había dibujado en su cara lo hacía verse tentadoramente vulnerable.

-¿Cuál es su historia? –le preguntó. Camus había agachado la cabeza y miraba las gafas como si esperase ver algún tipo de reacción en ellas.

-No sé- Camus se encogió de hombros-. Las encontré aquí mismo el día que descubrí que existía este lugar, sin embargo, y a pesar de que he estado aquí muchas veces no había vuelto a pensar en ellas… Hasta esta mañana… De pronto, sentí la necesidad de encontrarlas.

Mientras hablaba, Milo le había quitado las gafas de las manos. Camus sonrió. El griego las tenía puestas y mantenía ambos ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Tenía una expresión realmente cómica.

-Es imposible ver nada con esto, Camus –declaró el escorpiano, quitándoselas-. Están sucias… Creo que sería mejor limpiarlas –según lo decía, y tal como Camus había hecho años atrás, estiró su camiseta con intención de usarla para aclarar los embadurnados cristales.

-¡No! –Camus lo detuvo-. No hagas eso.

-¿Por qué? –Milo lo miró sorprendido-. Están llenas de huellas.

-Precisamente por eso –respondió-. Esas huellas las habrá dejado quien las haya usado… Son de alguien… De alguien que estuvo aquí antes que nosotros y siento que habría que conservarlas.

Milo asintió. Entendía lo que Camus quería decir. Esos lentes no eran un simple objeto; eran un pequeño fragmento de la vida de alguien.

-¿Quién crees que haya sido su dueño? –preguntó.

-No sabría explicarte el porqué, -Camus se llevó la mano al pecho- pero estoy seguro de que pertenecieron al anterior Guardián de esta Casa.

-Entonces –Milo se acercó a él-. Ahora te pertenecen –dispuso, colocándoselas.

Camus inclinó la cabeza y dejó que las gafas se deslizasen por su nariz hasta que pudo mirar al de Escorpio por encima de la montura. Milo sonreía.

-Estás hecho todo un abuelo –le dijo riendo-. ¿Me leerías un cuento?

-Escoge –con un gesto de su mano, Camus lo invitó a elegir uno de los muchos libros que había a su alrededor.

-Mmm… -se lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de decidirse por alguno-. ¿Qué te parece este? –señaló el libro sobre el que había encontrado las gafas minutos atrás.

-¿Ese? ¿Por qué ese?

-Supongo que si dejó las gafas sobre él será porque había estado leyéndolo –argumentó-. Confiemos en el buen gusto de tu predecesor.

Milo sacó el libro del estante y lo abrió por una página al azar.

-¡Vaya! –exlamó-. El señor Caballero de Acuario debió ser un tipo muy interesante –miró a Camus y le tendió el libro-. Mira.

Camus se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la librería. No lo ayudarían. Ojeó el texto que Milo le mostraba. Realmente sugestivo, pero estaba escrito en francés, de modo que supuso que lo que había llamado la atención del griego era el pequeño y clarificador dibujo que ilustraba la narración.

-¿Quieres probar? –el escorpiano le mostró una elocuente sonrisa.

-¿Aquí? –Milo advirtió que los ojos de Camus se deslizaban hacia la puerta.

-Tú eres el único que viene por aquí –le quitó el libro de las manos y lo devolvió a la librería-. Además –sonrió-. Tengo la sospecha de que esta biblioteca ya ha sido inaugurada.

Camus sonrió y dejó que Milo avanzase sobre su cuerpo. Sus hábiles manos se habían colado por debajo de su ropa y le acariciaban suave la piel. Lo besó con avidez mientras se movían torpemente sobre el frío suelo de piedra, tratando de desnudarse mutuamente.

Hicieron lentamente el amor durante unos instantes. Después, cuando cada movimiento, por pequeño que fuera, provocaba en ellos un intenso placer, sus movimientos se fueron haciendo más furiosos de forma gradual. Sudaban, gemían y se apretaban con fuerza sin dejar de moverse. Sus cuerpos palpitaban de pasión. Entonces, tras un último y liberador gemido, se quedaron inmóviles; tumbados con los cuerpos entrelazados, jadeando y sin aliento hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas? –mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Camus, los ojos de Milo se toparon de nuevo con el pequeño tesoro de su compañero.

Camus respiró profundamente antes de responder, aprovechando el tiempo que el aire tardaba en entrar y salir de sus pulmones para meditar su respuesta.

-Creo que las dejaré donde estaban.

-¿Estás seguro? Casi te vuelves loco buscándolas –Milo bromeó-. ¿Ahora vas a dejarlas ahí como si nada?

-Sí –el acuariano estiró un brazo para alcanzar las gafas-. Es aquí a donde pertenecen y aquí las voy a dejar, quizás alguien vuelva a encontrarlas en el futuro, pero, antes de devolverlas a su lugar, hay algo que tenemos que hacer. Dame tu mano.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú dámela.

Milo le tendió la mano y Camus guió su dedo índice hasta uno de los cristales para estampar sobre él su huella. Después, hizo lo mismo con el propio.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Para que nosotros formemos parte del recuerdo también.

-Dime, Camus, ¿crees que haya ahí también la huella de algún otro Caballero de Escorpio? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Seguro…

FIN


End file.
